


RUNAWAY

by Sonoko



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Bobby Singer, The lyrics fit Bobby’s emotional state before meeting Junhoe, The title is Runaway because it’s my favorite song in love and fall, Tsundere Junhoe, Yunbin already look like married couple, i don’t know what to tag anymore, i want to get deeper on emotional part before the relationship start, i’m not really good at smut, junbob, neither At fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoko/pseuds/Sonoko
Summary: Bobby is the main rapper at GY ent. Unfortunately after a huge scandal, he have to take a break in is career. Few month later he got the opportunity to comeback at the NokI’s university festival. He will even closed the festival by a duet with a child called Koo Junhoe one of their senior students.





	1. Chapter 1

~~ _**Runaway** _ ~~

* * *

Firstly I should put some disclaimer for grammar and orthographe typos, English is not my first or even second language so have mercy on me.

Also this story is a pure fiction. Even if I use a real caractère, their personality, their feelings and their psychological state isn’t representing what I think of them or what they look or should look like in my eyes. I’m just using them cause inspiration came from people you cherish! Hope you enjoy my work without never forgetting that:)

Lastly I’m a girl and I don’t really know how things truly go between two man... so if you find some contents are inappropriate or too far from the reality don’t hesitate to told me.

* * *

 

_**Chapter one: The first time he saw those eyes.** _

* * *

At that time Bobby, the main rapper of GY ent, was drawn in a messy scandal with a very popular idol female. Her fans was literally chasing Bobby and ask him to clear up that woman’s name. Bobby could claim as he want that she was a friend, people decide to not trust him for delusional reasons. Then they decided to start thinking that maybe he was ashamed by her. The last statement must be true but doesn’t justified what happened but who truly cares. Her fans get really wild, they went vary far and they even did a petition against him, asking him to kill himself. That period was really really really tough for him and the only things that help him getting through it, it’s his music. He might have forgotten about his worth as human being but he still highly valued his music and all the people he worked with. That’s the reason why he never gave up and only focused on producing his next project. He worked with really respectful producers such as B.I. and Teddy hyung even GD lend him a hand on his title track. Everything was ready unfortunately GY didn’t think that it was the right time. Unfortunately the scandal was still the main topic and the public interest in it wasn’t decreasing. The most problematic part of this stupid scandal was those dangerous creepy fan of her. They already went very far and still didn’t think it was enough. So for security reasons, Bobby spent his time out of public eyes for a while. He couldn’t either go on tour without promoting a new album, that’s when Seungri proposed to let him go to some university’s festival. The idea was great the college’s students don’t give a shit about mess surrounding celebrities, if Bobby’s venue is hidden things can work out pretty well. In addition he has a huge fanbase among them, it doesn’t matter boys and girls love him. That huge interest was due to his genius flow and amazing lyricism skills. The fact that Bobby could seriously compet against any idol group’s visual is just a plus. He isn’t the doll type of beauty but he have that handsome look and sexy vibes, that fit pretty well with his rapper charisma. His body on top of that was perfectly built. That might be the reason he was involved in such a huge scandal, even if it wasn’t the first one this one is quite surprising. No one, Bobby himself, predicted that things will screw up like this and even tainted his career. In fact Seungri’s idea was truly welcomed, he will do anything to save his hard work to be thrown away. So his staff started looking for university.

After some hardships NokI’s university finally accept the venue of the rapper. He will be one of their main performers, he was even ask to closed the festival by a duet with one of their students. Apparently he was talented... Bobby didn’t really think much about it, he just wanted to be musically active again and less on the first page of those trashy tabloids. He needed it to survive as an artist and as a man. NokI’s university wasn’t the hugest scene he could produce on, that could be take as a lack of popularity in public’s eyes, but he didn’t care much about it, that was better than nothing. He started his training weeks before the festival. He worked out very studiously not only to maintain his body stature, but for darker reasons. You might knew that the best way to stop overthinking his to be physically tired. Anyway it was probably the first time he’ll put so much effort on a single performance... because he knew deep down that it could be his last chance with GY so “let’s not waste it” was his motto. In fact Bobby wasn’t scared because even with his law esteem of himself he couldn't denied his worth and finding a new agency will be a peace of cake for him. One with less publicity and less public exposure will be the perfect fit. But he was so musically pleased at GY, even if they ain’t the best to deal with scandal... musically it’s the paradise. GY is the best deal for someone like him, he just have to turn around to find the best producers of SK or of the world. Another turn and the best choreographers was lining to work with him. Such a good deal couldn’t be wasted because of some creepy fans. Most importantly his friends was here, with him, so GY was a piece of his family. And he couldn’t imagine working anywhere else.

That was two or three weeks before the secret appearance of Bobby at NokI’s university, during one of his many rehearsals, that he saw him for the first time. A black haired man appeared at the entrance of the dance studio. Bobby probably didn’t realize that his heart skipped a beat, but his heart did. That man was probably one of the most...no, no, no... it was the most handsome man he had ever seen in his 23years of living. He was a tiny bit taller than him, something that seems to pleased Bobby pretty much. He thought that man must be one of GY K+$’s model. But what was he doing here then? Maybe his come back scheduled was plained, maybe he is the model for his MV, as pleased as Bobby was with that idea, he knew that he was dreaming awaken, so I decided to wait until the universe answered to his questions. The mysterious man, with his beautiful dark browned eyes watch him for few seconds, before introducing himself “Hello I’m Koo Junhoe I’m in senior year at NokI’s university. Please take a good care of me”, then bowed. The man was followed by Bobby’s manager-nim and Bin but he took a good minute before Bobby noticed them, he was so focused on that kid and his bright smile that the world around him kinda disappeared.

Bin: *cough* Jiwon... Jiwon... HYUNG

Ji: yeh?

Bin: finally, here he is the student you have to closed the show with, take a shower and join us in the studio. We need to discuss about your duet.

Bobby could barely heard what Hanbin was blabbing, he was mesmerized by those eyes. At that time he was already wishing that this man eyes only look at him for something around the eternity. All of that without guessing about how that man will change his life.


	2. Attracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby was attracted by this man it was clear.

 

_**Chapter 2: Attracted**_

* * *

 

Bobby decided to take a cold shower cause he had to cool down and made his idea clearer. Bobby didn't really know how to categorize his sexual orientation but crushing on a guys wasn’t a shock or something new to him. The shocking part was that he never crushed that hard on someone *Jesus*. And what with that timing?? He must end on the list of people who met their soulmate at the worst timing possible ever and couldn’t keep them. The universe was truly playing with his love life for God sake. He decided to get out of the shower before he get a flu. Stating that Bobby took an extreme care about how he dressed, for the first time in month, wasn’t a lie. He closely chose his white ripped jean associated to a casual but unavoidable white shirt. White is the color that really suited him the most and he clearly knew it. That man who arrived in gym pants the morning, was more than thankful forward his lazy ass that kept forgetting clothes at the studio. The funniest part is that Bobby wasn’t conscious about his behavior, but his manager was able to spot that seductive aura of him. It wasn’t like he could missed that confident and seductive gaze, Bobby get on when he was ready to shoot his shot. For information that gaze was labelled as the problems mine. Manager-nim didn’t give much thoughts about it, on that late spring day. He immediately concluded that Bobby hadn’t that kind of stuff in mind, so he turned off the ringing alarm in his head and that was probably the only day he shouldn’t. No one could divine that Koo Junhoe, will turned to be Manager-nim’s new nightmare and even made him doubt pretty hard about his career pathway. The middle aged man lead his young employer, who was lost somewhere in his thoughts, at the studio two floors below. The rapper was asking himself, if he should introduce himself or no ?? The little voices in his head, started their usual advice talk to each other *Who the hell didn’t know Bobby? In South Korea? in 2018? hell how? May we tried play the modest cards? Good choice for a good first impression!* he then remembered that this kid was here to work with him, so introducing himself might have turned useless... That’s when the advice talk upgraded to argument between each other... I mean... never mind... what was happening in Bobby’s head was a mess.. Might be what folks called gay panick,, but they surely don’t know about this, too focused on their argument. They were trying hard to collect their owner, by reminding him to stayed professional, that he was Kim freaking Jiwon and he shouldn’t be whipped so easily by a good face. His mom didn’t raise a superficial dumbi. Bobby made them shut when his manager opened the studio’s door and then right in front of him that kid was singing... not a karaoke singer type more like the spiritual son of Michael Jackson. *Shit Kim Jiwon... shit that kid is perfect*. Bobby could swear that this kid was a professional, it wasn’t his first time in a studio for sure or maybe Bin was the good tutor here. Anyway Bobby was mesmerized twice by the same person in 30 min. *yah Jiwon God really takes his time to create Koo Junhoe, and even gifted him with amazing skills, if that kid is also funny easygoing with a good personality we are dead, yah Kim Jiwon are you listening it’s the end of us*

Bobby was so focused on Junhoe singing that he wasn’t even following his inner messy interactions anymore. He took place on the couch while Bin was still testing Junhoe’s voice. The younger tried to ask some advice from Bobby. He wanted to know which kind of song will suit both voice better, but Bobby had too much difficulties to pursue the conversation so he just gave up. After 2 hours at the studio, Bobby finally come back to earth. He pointed out that Junhoe wasn’t used to work late night, so they should stop it here for today. He then invited them at one of his favorite barbecue restaurant. They could get to know each other more and talk about music, their different tastes etc. *This is a great idea Kim Jiwon* he told to himself. As Bobby was scarred Junhoe was really an easy going child, the conversation was really smooth and he discovered that the kid was a Michael Jackson fan *Another good guess Kim Jiwon*.

"I love dancing and singing to his song since I was something like 5" Junhoe jokingly reminded while Hanbin was grilling more meat.

“Ahah I wish I could see a tiny you dancing like crazy" responded a truly interested Bobby.

“Actually my parents were my biggest fan I have a lot of vids at their house" nonchalantly informed Junhoe.

“Wait wait wait you two chill. You already want to introduce Bobby to your parents little kid" teased them Bin.

Bobby laughed pretty loudly, his bunny smile that closed his eyes was his cutest and he knew that. While Junhoe chest turned red and jumped on the laughing movement to hide his embarrassment. Bobby’s side voices ain’t sleeping either, they were talking about how Junhoe’s red head was hella cute. Hanbin pretty proud of his lit joke stood up, after a quick phone call. It was pretty late and he just remembered about his date with his lover. Yunhyeong, was waiting for him at GY building to eat dinner together and he totally forgot about it.

*Did he just stand Yun up to follow us? Such a Dumbi*.

While trying to explain the situation , Hanbin was also reflecting about how the hell, he will tell to Yun that he already ate. Now it was Junhoe and Bobby time to make fun of him, because knowing Yunhyeong, he already prepared meal box for them. Hanbin and his funny angry face quickly said good bye before he started running for his life. Hanbin his Bobby childhood friend, he is probably the one who knew him the best. He never saw him as ailing as during those past month, if working with that kid could cheer him up it was more than okay for him. At that time, Bin thought that involving non toxic and fresh new peoples in Bobby’s life, will be a puff of fresh air for the oldest. He couldn’t divine that Koo Junhoe, will become the one behind all his best friend worst choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone this chapter was funny to write, hope y’all have fun while reading it too. I’m also introducing to you the really important little voices of Bobby (hihi ;)). I changed the way I put dialogues in this second chapter because description was needed. Again thank you for reading and appreciating my story, don’t hesitate to comment or left kudos if you like it. Y’all need to boost Sonoko_chan’s confidence :*  
> Sonoko_chan promise to give you another chapter next week, more longer than the first two (I hope) ;)


	3. Kissed and thrown !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is fighting against his inner demon and his desire to kiss Junhoe. Will he succeed or failed?

Bobby made friend quickly so that new friendship was not unusual. Whereas Junhoe used to be quite awkward with people at first but now he his making fun of a famous producer with one of the most talented rapper of SK. At that time he truly thought that he must had saved the country in his previous life. Junhoe was also unaware that Jiwon was the answer he always wait for.

After Hanbin had left them, Bobby and Junhoe stayed till the restaurant closed. They talked about everything. Bobby learnt that Junhoe was majoring in architecture. What was the most shocking fact about that kid..

Bob: architecture ?

June: Yeh, why are you so shocked ?

Bob: Probably because I imagined you majoring in music or dance, Junhoe.

June: Hyung you can call me June ahah. I even surprised my parents with my major.

Bob: okay that’s even more shocking

June: oh why ?

Bob: I do not know ? People who enjoys art often choose a more studious field to please their parent or because they are afraid to fulfill their real dreams.

June: Is what you think about me that I am not brave enough, hyung?

Bob: I'm just curious June, I did not attend to assume anything.

June: You already did hyung.

Bob: Okay I am sorry if I hurt your feeling okay don't be mad I am just to at ease with people.

June: ahahaha I was joking.

Bobby was dumbfounded, how a kid that he barely knew, fooled him like this. Before Junhoe could run away he slapped the back of his head.

June: Ouch, It hurts.

Bob: Hehehe that's what you get by fooling your hyung.

June: hmmf

Bob: Are you sulking now.

June: Don't do grimace I am uncomfortable.

Bob: So why are you laughing that hard

June: Because you are ridiculous.

Bob: I know, can you statiate my curiosity now, why do you choose architecture ?

June: Ah to answer you, my parent are not like this, they just want me to be happy whatever I choose to study so I am not scared to follow my dreams

Bob: So with your talent you never thought about being a singer?

June: I really enjoy performing but I found myself liking something more. I like to create new things, you know discovering new designs & material are also really interesting. My main dream is to build houses that make people happy, you know a sanctuary that protect them against the world.

Bob: I really feel closed to you right know.

June: Tell me why.

Bob: At first I become a singer for the same reasons. I want to make people happier. After a rude day I wanted to be the songer that enlighten their day.

June: You kind of succeed King of youth.

Bob: You are really surprising kid Junhoe.

June: in a good way I hope

Bobby: of course

He winked what made Junhoe blushed like a tomato and once again Bobby found him more than cute. He was admiring that kid like a national treasure without Junhoe realizing how this simple talk was refreshing to the older.

They spent all the remaining time talking about, how producing a song was not much different from creating a new design or house. If one day we told Kim Jiwon that he will talk about architecture during hours, he will laughed out loud like a psycho but that was before he met Junhoe.

After the restaurant owner kindly urged them to go home. Bobby proposed to bring back Junhoe at his place. It was quite late and Bobby’s car was faster than the subway so Junhoe surprisingly and gladly accepted. After he had entered his address Junhoe selected some song for the ride. The novice dj started a blind taste, what was truly amusing Bobby.

When Junhoe put his favorite song on, he didn’t except that Bobby will recognized it. Surprisingly at the first note Bobby yelled “Like the mighty salmon swimming up the river, (lower) man that’s too easy it’s one of my fave song”

Junhoe was in disbelief “OMG I just played my fave song and it’s also one of yours”; “I like that kind of coincidence” said a luscious Bobby.

They spent few minute talking about how they had similar tastes and then sang... no they yelled out the song till they reached Junhoe’s flat. Junhoe didn’t know if it was because of Bobby’s Ferrari or because he was in really good mood but the twenty minutes ride was done in a blink of eyes. Junhoe tried really hard not to show his admiration forward the rapper. He wasn’t a huge fan but for someone like him, knowing Bobby’s name or songs, were already a great deal. Bobby was known for his unique charisma but the feeling inside Junhoe, was something beyond simple admiration. In fact it was something deeper. Something that gave you butterflies in the stomach. Junhoe didn’t know how to qualify his attraction forward the rapper. Unintentionally he started to look like a teenager, over watching his crush smiling in high school corridors. Every times that he get the chance to saw Bobby’s bunny smile tonight he felt terribly nervous. Bobby could guess what was happening, he had this ability to read what was going on in his prey eyes. Junhoe was clueless of the situation, still wandering how crooked teeth could be so charming. He even laballed them the charming point of Jiwon. Junhoe was not the only one to think that Bobby’s smile was what makes him more attractive. Many people didn’t understand at first why, with all the money Bobby made, he didn’t get a surgery ? He could afford a thousand surgery, but that wasn’t in his plan, because he was already naturally handsome. Adding more handsomeness to the rapper was not necessary when motherhood was already that kind with him. Junhoe was still in maze he stopped himself from looking to much at Bobby’s body, because he did not want to look creepy or like one of his fangirl. But he could see how good Bobby was built, and innerly sweared to god to start gym...

Junhoe was thinking to invite Bobby for a coffee, but when they arrived the rapper quickly said “Good night" with a tired voice. He didn’t want to be greedy, they already spent a good time together so he get out of the car and waved back at the rapper before he reached his floor and entered his flat. Junhoe’s mood was more than good, he was humming this salmon song and everything was amazing. Jinhwan and Chanwoo didn’t recognize their friend but were too focused on their movie to ask what was making that weird jerk so happy.

Meanwhile Bobby stayed few minutes without moving. He had spotted some paparazzi cars earlier and have been so focused to not get angry in front of Junhoe, that he needed few minutes of break. In other circumstances they would have finished in one of Hongdae bar till the end of the night. Bobby was so frustrated, for the first time in month he spent a normal day. A whole evening without being the rapper Bobby, without being a national asshole. A whole evening being Jiwon the 23 years old guy. Those past few month were harder than his trainee time, he even forgot who he was and the purpose of his life. Things slightly get better with the performance in mind. He spent less time reading those netizen comments and only focused on training. And then tonight these stupid paparazzis were back at it, ruining everything they could. Where was the usefulness of escaping the reality for a sec, if you felt worst after. Questionned Bobby while droving back to the studio, with the need to write down his feeling on a blank papper.. Even if he really enjoyed Junhoe's company, what happened tonight reminded him something that he deeply knew. He could not afford that kind of entertainment anymore. Furthermore he did not have the right to impose his messy life to Junhoe or anyone else. It’s around 3am, after the fourth bottles of soju, that he lost the control on his feelings. His insecurities took the control and drown him in low self esteem. That was a customary since the scandal. He never understood how people could thought such a pretty and popular idol could be romantically linked to him. He was labeled as the national asshole while she was the one that really used him... Bobby looked at his bitter few lines

“Yeh ..Mr Kim fucked her thrice

While she was still acting nice

After getting enough proof

She start acting rough

She was that dolly bit**

Why do I even fuck her sh**

I’m pretty sure you leaked it

You don’t know what ?

I’m talking about those pics

Isn’t weird how their so neat

Dismatch really upgraded??

Seems someone was compensated

You called me the next morning with your voice cracking

I was so naive, you begged me to denied everything...”

He knew that those lines were gross and pretty bad. They will never took part in any of his project. Those were one of many lines that he would throw away, otherwise he will signed the end of his career if he rap about this topics. Moreover Jiwon wasn’t that kind of guy, soiled someone's name was not a part of his principles. Even if the said person gave him suicidal desires. Many people around him thought that he was too kind but Bobby could not go against his values and who he was. As the proverb said it’s always the nice people who were conned. Fortunately he knew God tried who he cherish. That lead him to pray for brighter days, before finally left GY studio. He drove and drove to unintentionnaly ended in front of his brother house. It was late but being here, in front of his brother house was enough for him to felt relieve. Few minute later without even realizing it he closed his eyes and fall asleep. The first time his sister in law had surprised him in front of the house, at the first light of the day, she freaked out. Althouth Bobby  had the keys he did not want to bother them. What confused her at first became an habit. In effect now she just called her husband to wake his cuti brother up and directed him to the guest room.

After Bobby had awaken up, he barely recognized his brother house, ran down hoping they were still there unfortunately it was already 11am so he only found a couple of bols with food. He smiled and ate while forgetting those mixed feelings he had. With him avoiding to be a burden unlucky always lead him to be one. With that sad stating in mind he returned to his flat, took a quick shower, changed and took the direction to GY.

Few minute after he had arrived he saw Donghyuk. They went drink a coffee before Donghyuk first dancing class start. Bobby & Donghyuk knew each other since middle school. Donghyuk was Bobby’s ball of sunshine that always managed to cheered his mood up. Moreover he was a grand dancer so he naturally followed Bobby and finished to work as a choreographer at GY.

They sarted to talk about the subject that was burning their lips namely how Hanbin was scold by Yunhyeong yesterday..

“Yunhyeong-hyung was so angry yesterday. Firstly he thought Hanbin-hyung was locked in his studio and didn’t want to bother him but when he learned that he took some free time for barbecue without a warn. At that moment he was literally fuming” explained Donghyuk

“Hanbin is so dumb” laughingly responded Bobby.

“Wait wait the most funious moment was when Hanbin-hyung finally arrived. Yunhyeong-hyung was eating at the cafeteria with other artists and didn’t paid any attention to him” continues DK

“OMG i stan yoyo”

“Hanbin-hyung waited here, turning his thumbs till hyung finished his meal without a word” they burst out to laugh when a scary gaze approach them

“My misfortunes always made you laugh fake ass friends” said a bitter Hanbin 

The later joined the improvised gathering. They spent some good time together, before each of them went to their respective occupation. When Bobby arrives to the dance studio, he  surprisingly found Junhoe dancing to Taemin’s Move. His movement was smooth each port of his body sensually followed the beat. Bobby started to watch his precise step, that kid obviously knew what he was doing. Bobby upped his stare at those long legs *yah Jiwon those legs are dangerous stop watching yah Kim Jiwon listen to us* warned his inner voices. When Junhoe turned around Bobby finally get his fine ass in sight. Bobby did not allowed himself to fantasize over it. It was too awkward and unethical, as attracting as Junhoe was, over watching him like this wasn’t okay. That leaded him to initiated a fake cough to attract his dongsaeng attention.

“Ahh Bobby-hyung good afternoon” said a smily Junhoe

“Hello, Jiwon, we will work together everyday, call me Jiwon please” informed the older

“Jiwon...hyung how are you” Junhoe was testing Bobby real name he was flattered by this new proximity.

“I’m fine did you eat June-ya?” Kindly asked Bobby

|June-ya| the kid was now flattered & blushed. Bobby dis not give much thought, he simply concluded Junhoe’s redness was due to the dance session.

“No I came 2hours ago, they told me to wait for you upstairs. I was bored so I started to dance here, I did not see the time pass and then you camed” Junhoe finally answered really promptly

“You should try our cafeteria it’s pretty good”

He thought that Bobby was inviting him to eat together, but understood afterward that this wasn’t the situation so declined.

“next time I’m only available today so we should work without wasting a time” said Junhoe.

“Sure sorry for making you wait, n-nobody told me that you was waiting”

“It’s okay I thought I should... probably...only if you want... give you my number so we can handle our schedules better” Junhoe couldn’t believe his guts, did he just ask him his number? Like a normal buddy?

“Sure” Jiwon was really intrigued by Junhoe, he was so straightforwardly innocent, he wasn’t used to be treat like a normal person anymore. Junhoe was that fresh water you drank after a long marathon.

 

It was for professional matter so none of them attend to send casual texts. Fortunately one day Junhoe was terribly bored at Mr Jung class and “unintentionally” sent a selfie to his hyung.

Bobby quite surprised, responded to him like a text from one of his friends... since then they did not stop texting each other. One of them always had something to say. The conversation never faded away. That leaded Bobby to another fight with Hanbin. Hanbin began to scold him when they were arranging one of the song for the festival. The fact that the older was always on his cellular was extremely annoying Hanbin. Bobby tried to assure that this did not affect his work but Hanbin wasn’t in his right mood. He had to finish several song for one of GY’s artists so he was putting himself under a lot of pressure. His anxiety was taking control of him and Bobby seemed to waste his time. Even if it wasn’t intentionally, he was running out of time. Hanbin was not insensitive, he knew that Bobby already had a lot in mind and dealing with his best friend rainy mood wasn’t his job. He just asked Bobby to be focus on their work and the older could not even do that. What leaded Hanbin to be very angry and told Bobby to get out of his sight “Do it yourself and next time even if you beg me I’m not willing to help you.” Bobby could not care less, Hanbin spent all his time nagging and he was not in mood to argued back.

Since he started working with Junhoe, he slightly forgot the tabloids he even stopped sleeping in front of his brother house. Bobby’s mental health was slowly but surely getting better, he did not want to attribute that to Junhoe. Even if he appreciated the kid, he could not affect his well being to someone he barely knew. Reasonably thinking he only knew him since two weeks, it was too short to influence him that deeply. *Don’t give him more importance that he is already get Jiwon*. Jiwon stopped all inner otherthinking and took a quick nap on the studio’s couch, his fight with Hanbin was far from his mind. Half an hour later he woke up under the gaze of Junhoe, the kid turned out, again, as red as a tomatoes when he get caught by Jiwon.

“Did you enjoy the view” scoffed Jiwon

“I.. w-wasn’t watching you intentionally hyung.. I ... w-was wondering if I should wake you up... I swear” Junhoe put a lot of effort to make his sentence believable. He didn’t want to be took as a creepy person who enjoyed looking at sleeping people.

“Man chill it’s okay, let’s start the repetition” responded a relax Jiwon

“Do you finally decided which song we will use, hyung?” Asked a relieved Junhoe

“Monster by Rihanna and Eminem, you’ll sing the refrain, the other one is an evidence, isn’t it?”

“Like the mighty salmon swimming up the river?”

Bobby winked and initiated the repetition. They were well harmonized, no one could believe that they only started singing together like weeks ago. They didn’t see the time passed it was already 2am. Despite Junhoe early morning class tomorrow he did not look bothered. Both of them were in some kind of trance by doing what they cherished the most. The atmosphere at the studio was great, the two artists were reaching a high level of perfection, everything was so flawless. At the last sound of Kang San-ae nim’s song, Bobby looked into Junhoe eyes and everything was so perfect, that he could not handle his feelings anymore. The euphoria took the control of him, he held the younger chest and kissed him. A quick peck, upgraded to a soft kiss, then deeply and hungrily took the control of Junhoe mouth. Junhoe astonishingly responded to the kiss, it was an evidence when he opened his mouth to let Jiwon’s tongue take the control. They were rubbing their bodies together, Junhoe arms were around the older neck, who was pawing Junhoe’s ass. That fine ass almost made him loose his mind. They both could already feel the hardness coming from their pants, Bobby is in disbelief how a kiss could make him already that hard. Sure it was the first in a month but even that couldn’t explain it. Junhoe briefly broke the kiss to gave mercy on his lungs. With his left hand leaned on the wall, Bobby softly pushed Junhoe on it. They were looking into each other eyes, Bobby was smiling at this reddish face of Junhoe. The younger was more than ready for a second kiss but Bobby was hesitant, was it okay to kiss him ? The impatient Junhoe, who couldn’t care less about what the fuck was going on in Bobby’s head, initiated the second kiss. He didn’t know why he was kissing a man, but the feeling was so great he was hearing those famous fireworks. That second kiss was long intense and terribly good.

Bobby broked the kiss before something terribly happened. The exiting atmosphere from few minutes ago was gone. An awkward silent took place, broke sometimes by their deep breaths.

Junhoe was not that embarrassed for someone who never kissed a boy, he was just too exited, The craziness of the situation was blowing his mind, that kiss was so surreal. He could not help,he was starving for more, he felt the emergency to quit the studio like his life was in danger. “I’m going home hyung” he managed to say before he cowardly left the studio. Jiwon sat on the couch trying to understand the all situation. If we resumed, he kissed Junhoe then Junhoe kissed him. He was fighting his desires pretty well but today what exactly happened. His mind didn’t have the time to feel peaceful Junhoe came back at the entrance of the door few minutes later. “Hyung there is no subway at this hour... if you don’t mind can you bring me home, please” asked a really reddish Junhoe.

“Sure let’s go”

They went down at the parking in death silence. The 20minutes road followed the same vibes. Junhoe was really starting to feel awkward, like truly awkward. He thought that many kiss will followed the first one. One in the elevator, another one on the car’s hood, one at any red light, hundred at Bobby’s house. He was so ready for everything but what was this awkward situation where none of their talkative ass was talking anymore. When the older’s car park in front of his flat he started crying “hyung I don’t want things grow awkward between us... I mean everything was great our performance is next week I’m already enough thankful to perform with you I never thought that something like this will happened in my life... I know that the kiss means nothing to you so don’t mind it and keep acting like you used too... please hyung” *yah Kim Jiwon you made the child cried, you asshole* Jiwon did not really know how to react. He did not know what that kiss means but he can assume anything for now so he just respond “Sure, stop crying Juneyah”. Even if he did not want to sound unconcerned, he was totally lost in his thoughts so it was exactly how he sounded. Junhoe left the car. Bobby could not see how much the kid was hurt, he could not divine that Junhoe will spend a quality time crying that night. For the first time since he met Junhoe, he felt like all this university festival stuff might have been a mistake. He called his manager to canceled everything... then sent a text to inform Junhoe 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone Sonoko_chan come back with a longer chapter as she promised. Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think about it. Hope you’ll enjoy it :)  
> One of the song that Junbob will sing is monster by Eminem if you look closely at the lyrics you will understand why.
> 
> ||Just a warning: I will left sneak peek of next week chapter on my Twitter account in few days stay tuned||


	4. Confused!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is facing the consequences of his sudden decision. Will he keep the trust people has on him.  
> The song that fit this chapter is Let's Not Fall In love by BIGBANG.

Jiwon started his day early still in disbelief about what happened last night. Everything was a mess, his head, his life, his career even his flat. He briefly brushed his teeth, washed his face then went out to buy some painkillers pills. Took some ramyeon and beers at the same time, came back home washed dishes, swept the floor and put some clothes into the washing machine. Bobby wasn’t a morning person, neither a maniac. What was happening was quite unordinary. He usually woke up at noon and directed his ass at YG. His mom frequently passed by to clean, he also had a housekeeper, who cleaned the flat once a week. While he was boiling some water for his ramyeon someone rang the bell. He opened the door to see, a huffy Hanbin followed by his two concerned friend, Yunhyeong & Donghyuk.

“Hyung follow me in your room we need to talk” said Hanbin after he barely took off his sneakers.  
Yunhyeong slapped Hanbin’s head before he kindly scolded him “Honey say good morning first”  
“Hyung it’s okay I’m used to it, can you check my ramyeon in the kitchen while we’ll talk please.”  
Bobby could see that Hanbin wasn’t here for their petty fight from yesterday, so if something happened he better learned about it as soon as possible.  
“What happened ?” Said Bobby just after he closed his room door.  
“Why are you canceling your venue at the festival?”  
"God..." Bobby was clueless, he totally forgot about his conversation with his manager last night  
“Are you insane Hyung?”  
“No it’s just...” Bobby didn’t know what how he should explain it.  
“It’s just what?? Hyung the performance is next week do you know how hard it was to booked you for it, no you must not know cause if you know this conversation should never happened!”  
“Hanbin... I fucked up”  
“At least you know that. Fortunately everything is under control, with your manager we decided to keep this for us, the staff is not informed. Hyung I know your not yourself since the scandal but don’t forget how many people is affected by each of your decision... please”  
“I know... but I don’t think i could make it”  
“What the hell hyung ? ” Yelled Hanbin “I thought that you just drank and you thought about giving up between your third and fourth soju bottle"  
“Can you calm down”  
“No I can’t hyung, you better explain yourself because you don’t seem to understand the situation”  
“Something happened”  
“What happened? That make you think that you can face all the consequences of this stupid choice”  
“I..”  
“You?”  
“I fucked up with Junhoe.”  
“What did you do?"

"..."

"Never mind we can pay his silence it’s nothing”  
“Hanbin do you think we are some kind of creepy politicians?”  
“It’s not funny I’m trying to rescue your ass here”  
“Sure ahahahah” said Bobby whhile mocking Hanbin  
Even if Hanbin was angry Jiwon smile was contagious and Hanbin eyes looked less and less aggressive. After the small laugh they stay silent for few minutes, Jiwon was the one to break it.  
“Thank you Bin, I should not dramatized the situation. I’ll talk to Junhoe later, the reason why I wanted to run away sounds so trivial now” said Bobby before opening the door  
“Hyung wait.. promise me to never ever let anybody interfere in your career please, not a future lover, not a friend, not a one nightstand, stop looking at the netizens bad comments and just stay the confident rapper Bobby, please” said Hanbin half crying, halr relieved. Jiwon heart was aching at the view so before he held the younger for a hug, he promised him “I will try at any cost, count on me and once again thank you”. The duo finally rejoined the kitchen.  
“You didn’t kill each other “ smily notified Yunhyeong  
“I'm safe for now hyung"

"Alright but it's my turn to be angry against you Jiwon, it's already hard to support Hanbin usually so please don't ad oil at the fire"

"Hihi hyung dropped him your man is just crazy, it's not my fault"

"You make a point"

"Stop talking like I'm not here" said hanbin before kissing Yunhyeong

"Eww take a room, where is Donghyuk” asked Jiwon  
“At the convenience store why your fridge is always empty Jiwon?”  
“I don't eat here sorry”  
The tense atmosphere disappeared, they ate breakfast together, something they barely did because of their busy schedule. Even with the weight of their respective career, during those moment they were four casual friends enjoying each other company. Those precious moment was what kept Bobby alive and gave Jiwon the will to poursue his career. Despite the love of his fan and the trust of his staff, everyone knew, GY himself, that Jiwon thought more than once time at giving up. That's probably the reason why they let them work more together those past month, .

After the breakfast Jiwon, accompanied of Donghyuk, went for some shopping and arrived at GY after lunch time. When they entered the building someone told Jiwon that his manager was waiting for him at the reunion room of first floor. *You are quite popular today Jiwon*  
“Hello hyung you are looking for me?” Asked a smily (too smily) Bobby. He knew his manager will scold him, so he decided to pissed off the man before. He ran and took the middle age left leg before he faked some cry and yelled “Hyung I’m sorry don’t left me please you are the only manager that I cherish...”  
“Good morning, can you please stop acting like a child we are not alone” Jiwon stood up when he saw a shocked face giving him murder glances.  
“Junhoe... Euh hi what are you doing here”  
“I’m the one who called him, take a sit first,” Jiwon executed himself.

“Look if something is bothering you, we should discuss about the matter together. I don't remember you, as the type of artist that canceled a performance at the last minute, Hanbin thought you was intoxicated but I think differently. If you don't mind telling me what happened...”  
“Hyung can you leave us alone for a moment?”  
“O-oh sure... call me later”  
Jiwon locked the door before he moved next to Junhoe and hugged him. He did not have a reason, he just wanted to hug him. Like someone coming back at home want to play with his pet. It was something natural, something he never did but looked like an habit. In the other hand Junhoe was confused, he pushed Jiwon before he yelled “I’m not your toy stop that”  
“Listen to me Junhoe, I’m sorry okay, I freaked out, I was so scare about you, I mean us, what we did. It was obviously a mistake I shouldn’t kiss you at first place I’m so sorry about the kiss but cancelling our performance was such a stupid move, I have no excuses and if you’re okay of course and have the will to forgive me, we can still perform together”  
“A mistake...”  
“I will keep my distance I swear”  
“It wasn’t a mistake to me hyung...”  
“Oh..” Jiwon was agape  
“It was my first kiss... with a man.”

“Oh gosh I didn't know, I really fucked up Junhoe I'm sorry sincerely”

“I kissed you back hyung...”  
“So your not disgusted by..” Bobby was cut by Junhoe

“It felt so...”

“So...”

“Freaking good even if I was so confused I kissed you back hyung.”

Bobby did not how to react at the younger answer, he was quite happy to be the first man to kiss him, but what should he do with that information.

“I was confused and I'm still... but you are the one canceling our duet and freaking out ? It’s really funny no ?”

“Junhoe let me explain...” Jiwon was looking for the best words to use so he stopped talking  
“It’s okay hyung, don't waste your time. It's not like I imagine that our kiss means something. You are a famous rapper I’m only.. me. So I understand if you think it was a mistake just act like nothing happened I’ll do the same”  
“I can’t do that June-yah...” Junhoe once again cut him  
“Don’t be rude hyung... we just have to work together for a week, you’ll be okay afterward you’ll never see me again, call?”  
“June wait”  
“Hyung it’s just a week”  
“Ok call”

Jiwon wanted to say that he truly appreciated him even if the kiss was a mistake he did not regret it but he did not want to gave false hope to the kid. Where is the used to clear up the misunderstanding? It was not like he wanted to date Junhoe or he could effort to be romantically link to him. He just needed to be focused on his career. Jiwon will never admit that he was the scared one. He was afraid. Junhoe might be the one who did not want him. Despite the younger appreciating the kiss, Jiwon thought that he must not be for something with a man or something with “the rapper Bobby”.

At the end Jiwon just smiled at Junhoe, who ran out of the room to avoid the older gaze and let the tears he barely succeed to hold, flowed.

Junhoe hid himself in the washroom, his heart was not broken he barely knew Jiwon, but he could not take the humiliation. He never thought that he could disgust someone that far. He did not know if Jiwon was gay and the last time he checked he was only linked with girls. So that explain why Jiwon was disgusted by him. Hip-hop was not known for his tolerance forwards gays but Jiwon initiated the kiss. So what ? Jiwon was a repressed gay or even worst a homophobic gay? Before he continued insulting Jiwon, he remembered that Hanbin was a gay friend of him and more importantly since when he labeled himself as a gay. Did a kiss turned someone into gay so he couldn’t make out with girl anymore. Junhoe had too much question without answer so he let himself drown in tears, before a kind voice interrupted him.  
“Is there someone...” asked the kind voice  
“I heard you crying I just wanna check if you’re okay can you respond”  
“Leave me alone” responded Junhoe after few sec  
“Okay I’m Donghyuk if you wanna talk we can go take a coffee”  
“Thank you I guess but I'm fine”  
“Are you a trainee here ? I know it must be hard but I can help you I’m one of the choreographer”  
Junhoe offended, opened the door. Did he look like a teenager crying because class was too hard. He was undergoing a mental breakdown so Junhoe was more than ready to put that chreographer at his place

“Oh you’re the one working with Jiwon-hyung but why are you crying here?” Asked Donghyuk before Junhoe could talk  
“I wasn’t crying... you know Bobby-hyung?” Asked Junhoe, the idea of being seen by Jiwon relatives freaked him out, which drove him to sound more rude that he wanted.  
“Yeh like everyone in this building.” Funnily responded Donghyuk  
“Not like that, why do you called him Jiwon if you two ain’t close”  
“You seem curious about something, am I wrong?”  
“Does the cafe is still available?”  
“Sure but don’t count on me to relieve hyung’s secret ahah”  
Donghyuk took Junhoe in a cute coffee near the building. Everything was cute and small like his Jinan-hyung. Junhoe familiarized himself with Donghyuk before he asked the questions that was burning his lips, on the other side Donghyuk was also curious about many things so he took the lead of what seemed to be an interrogatory.  
“Junhoe-shi can I ask you something ?”  
“Junhoe-shi ? we have the same age please don’t do that”  
“Ok sorry can I?”  
“You can ask but I’m the one who will decided to answer”  
“Ahah sure did something... happened between you and hyung?”  
“So you guys are really don’t close why don’t you asked Jiwon-hyung instead of me”  
“Because he and Hanbin-hyung was already fighting ahah, I didn't want to bother him. But I truly think something happened, I mean he was doing really nice and out of nowhere decided to canceled his performance...”  
“Does Jiwon-hyung is homophobic?” Cut Junhoe  
“You must be kidding, Junhoe?”  
“Why are so shocked ? you told me he was fighting with Hanbin?”  
“And there is no other reason for two childhood friends to fight?”  
“Okay okay sorry so is Jiwon-hyung gay?”  
“Junhoe can you explain me why are we discussing about Jiwon sexuality. I just asked you if anything was wrong with Jiwon if you are here to discovered creepy stuff to tarnish Jiwon’s name I’m out” said Donghyuk before he put back his jacket on  
“We kissed” Whispered Junhoe in extremis.  
“W-what”  
“He kissed me first, then I kissed him back. After what he brings me home, it's probably when we split away that he decided to cancel his venue”  
“Godness are you serious” said a doubtful Donghyuk  
“Yes I am, he kissed me on this own will then decided it was a mistake and apologized.”

“How do you feel” asked Donghyuk, Junhoe could not believe his ears that was the question he wanted Jiwon to ask him.

“He seems to be disgusted, don't bother to ask me what I think about it.”

“That wasn't what I asked for”

“You saw me crying...”

“I know, but I don't want to assume the reason behind your cry.”

“It was obvious.”

“Maybe but ensuring things avoid misunderstandings, like thinking that Jiwon is homophobic.”

“Sorry it's just that yesterday I wasn’t aware of being gay and then today I’m scared that my crush may hate me.”  
Donghyuk could saw that Junhoe was hurt and that he wasn’t lying, even if the idea of someone thinking that Jiwon was homophobic annoyed Donghyuk he warmly asked “That’s the reason you thought he was homophobic”  
“He look like I disgust him, I have no clue I don't even know why he kissed me”  
“Frankly I don’t know how to labelled his sexuality I’m not sure he knows himself”  
“What do you mean?” Asked a desperate Junhoe  
“I don’t know about his feelings but I know that he can be attracted by both. Being a girl or a boy don't matter to him so if Jiwon-hyung kissed you he is simply attracted to you”  
“So why does he want to run away from me?”

“He didn't”

“Are you kidding me he literally decided to cancel our performance after our kiss”

“What I mean is he reflect about it and changed his mind.”

“That doesn't change the fact that he try to run away”

“Not necessarily from you”

“After our kiss”  
“Listen his life is really not easy right now, things are slightly starting to get better, he might thought that it’s better to not start anything with you?”

“But he really looked disgust”

“I'm not gay but I could not imagine any gay or girl being disgust with the idea of kissing you”

“Am I his type”

“Surely”  
“How do you know?”

“i don't know that's why you should talk with hyung”

“Okay okay so what do you mean by his life isn’t easy”  
“Ahahaha if you want to know further informations.;; ask hyung himself”  
“Okay but why he doesn’t bother to clear the misunderstanding with me?”  
“Frankly I don’t know but I don’t think he thought that you’ll take him for an homophobic”  
“So I still have chance with him?”  
“What do you expect from him”

“I don't know”

“What I advice you to do is to stay focused on the performance for now, if things goes well you could cleared things with hyung”  
“Hmm- I’m a journalist at Dismatch news I heard a bit of your conversation can we cleared some point together ?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you Runaway readers ? I'm fine but started uni this week I'll have less and less time to update (sorry). I'm also really excited by our 3rd comeback, even if goodbye road seems to be a really sad song. Let's enjoy the come back together :).  
> Today's chapter contain a lot of dialogues and Sonoko_chan don't really know the best way to put dialogues in text. I hope you was not confused while reading the chapter and still enjoyed it. I totally forget the sneak peek, next week you'll have one I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> ||Btw why did I choose Let's not fall in love for this chapter ? The lyrics of LNFIL talk about people who are afraid to fall in love or lose someone important by dating, I think that our protagonist is that kind of person. He is afraid to fall in love wo even trying. He lost faith in love not because of several break up but because his position never allowed him to be in love. If you have another interpretation don't hesitate to comment.||


	5. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the news about Bobby apparence break out will he manage to perform?
> 
>  
> 
> ||This chapter name is rollercoaster you will understand why later. The song I wanted to choose was the one by Justin Bieber but Chungha lyrics fit my chapter so well that I change my mind the song for this chapter is Rollercoaster from Chungha||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a really long time... I don’t even know if people are reading this but I was listening to Love & Fall and felt the urge to add another chapter to my au. I don’t know when the next update will be I’m quite busy with life/exams ect but I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 5 : Rollercoaster** _

Donghyuk tried to be his used self. He did what he appreciate the most dancing till the end of night. He tried really hard to run away from his fear, without success. His guilt refrained him to appreciate anything. Jiwon explained him that it was alright “you didn’t do it in purpose man it’s okay it’s just a performance”. The older try to console and reassure him till the end of the night yesterday, without success. He could not guess how freaked out Donghyuk was, mostly because Donghyuk didn’t confess all the story to Jiwon. He hide it because he was scared of Jiwon reaction, he damn knew that his hyung will kill him, but moreover he was worried about Jiwon’s career. How he’ll handle this situation ? Jiwon’s career was enough damage, knowing him the worst scenario could be him quitting the industry.Thinking about Jiwon giving up is dreams because of him made Donghyuk even more anxious. He tried to relativize at that time he didn’t know at which moment of the conversation the reporter came and what he managed to really heard. So he better stay alive to support Jiwon for now. He thought about telling everything to Hanbin but this man was already submerged by work and anxiety.In conclusion there was no utility to confess.

Fortunately the news outlets were only talking about Bobby’s come back even if he was more criticize than acclaim. The secret performance not being a secret anymore was not the worst news they could faced. Those Tabloids weren’t jobless anymore, their favorite target stopped hiding and they could not be happier. The main discuss was about the reflect time of Bobby... had he got enough reflect time ? It’s pointless to specify that they all thought negatively. The netizen were also working really hard. Some were surprised that the scandal had not affect his career that much. Other were mocking the small venu and how he was forced to collaborate with a nogu. The ruthless one was trending their shitty petition tirelessly. While the possibility of the reporter being here till the beginning was unknown. Donghyuk’s guilt was totally swallowed by his fear. He kept blaming himself, how he could be that careless and publicly talk about Bobby’s sexuality. The situation at GY was alarming so he decided to keep that part for himself till the right time.

 

Bobby’s performance was in two days and nothing was assured. They thought at canceling his venue for security reasons. They were running out of time and everyone had different opinions. Hanbin and Ji’s manager thought drastically differently. The first one was more focus to restore his friend career and the other was scared for Jiwon’s life. Hanbin was sure that giving up, will give too much power to the public and they could not afford it. Bobby was also against the idea. His performance was everything he had. His staff, junhoe and him worked too hard to give up at last minute. Furthermore it was the only excuse he had to keep seeing Junhoe even if things were awkward between them, he was attached to their "nobody really knows what is going on" relationship. However even if Jiwon was enjoying their training session he could not ignore that performing put him in danger. What if they also plained to attack Junhoe, he could not be that selfish, he decided to talk with the younger before taking any decision. The next day, when Jiwon talked about the possibility of canceling their performance to Junhoe, he didn’t except Junhoe’s reaction. The kid didn’t understand the severity of the situation and why this topic was adresse few hours before the festival. What induced him to think that Jiwon was the one who didn’t want to perform.

“Hyung I thought things were good between us why are you canceling your venue, do you truly think our festival is worthless? How could you canceled everything just before the festival.” “Listen Junhoe it’s not what I said”

“No hyung you listen ! I’m really tired of your freak. I don’t even know why I trusted you at first place this is something important to me... and just because you troubled me I let you do what you please but it’s finish. You’re out for good” said Junhoe before trying to leave the office. Junhoe stopped when Jiwon roughly stood up then his fists punched the nearest wall, he heard some growling coming from the older too. The rapper seemed so fed up. He felt like whatever he said everyone was assuming whatever they want. What was the use for God giving him a voice if nobody listen to him. He cleared his voice to be sure that Junhoe will perfectly understand.

“Can you not be a part of people that don’t listen what I have to said before assuming something” After his statement Jiwon stayed silent few minute trying to calm down. Junhoe waited silently looking at the angry Jiwon. Since he started working with him he never seen him angry. He was quite shocked to see that this cutie pie could be angry. To be honest Junhoe was more fascinated than scared, Jiwon angry side was quite attractive. He was looking at the superior lips of the rapper shaking, refraining himself to kiss it. Not a chaste peck more something like the hot french kiss they had last time... he wanted to bite Jiwon’s reddish jawline too...

“So How to explain it, do you remember signing a confidential contract before working with me?” Jiwon voice took away Junhoe lustful thoughts.

“Yeh”

“You know why?”

“I never asked myself why, I thought he was natural when you work with a celebrity”

“I am what the industry called a troublemaker and I’m in some kind of huge scandal...”

“I heard about it when the committee thought at hiring you for the festival. But it’s something common for celebrities no?”

"What do you mean ?"

"Scandal make the public talk about you... it’s like a free promo no?”

“Y’all really don’t know shit”

“Probably... why are we even talking about this first of all"

“Because life of celebrity like me can be ruined by scandals”

“You said you are a troublemaker your fan must be used to it now ...or are you afraid of having another kind of scandal ? LIke a scandal with me?"

“A scandal with you why ??”

"Gays are trendy hyung there is bl drama getting attention everywhere even if that reporter talk about it I don’t think he will damage you"

" What the fuck are you talking about?? and what about reporters ?? How a reporter could make a scandal about you and me?" Jiwon was clearly lost by the twist of this conversation and was afraid of what Junhoe might revealed.

"This is not what you are afraid of?”

”It’s not like anybody apart us know about what happened?” Jiwon accentuated the word “anybody” to analyze Junhoe and was quite shocked by the younger reaction. Junhoe was anxious.

“So you are enough dumb to talk about us to someone ? To impress who? Your classmates?” Junhoe’s silent was only adding oil to the fire. “I thought you, in all those people was trustworthy...” Junhoe was turned on by the angry Jiwon of earlier. This one was mixed by deception, all this conversation was only built by misunderstandings. Junhoe wasn’t good to listen and communicate with humans being. He was sometimes too lazy, sometimes too scared to faced the reality. He kept his assumptions and broke all his previous friendships or love relationships like this. Without trying to understand anything. He live quite well with this philosophy, thinking that people always leaves anyway so being attached to them was worthless. But this time he couldn’t support to be at the other side. Letting Jiwon getting him this wrong, was unbearable.

“Who I want to impress? I’m bit hurt hyung I only talk with Donghyuk... after our kiss when you decided to cancel our performance... I talk to Donghyuk that’s all”

“Donghyuk say nothing about it...” Jiwon was doubting every single words from the younger he was determined to not end up being a fool and Junhoe ending hurt was he least preoccupation.

“He caught me crying in the toilet so I made him promise to not tell you anything"

"You ? Crying ? Why?"

“That doesn’t matter hyung”

“It might matter to me”

“Explain me first, why you want to canceled our performance?” Junhoe tried to change the topic of theit talk for obvious reasons but Jiwon wasn’t having it.

“Look June-yah if it was because of me...”

”It wasn’t!” He said firmly convincing Jiwon to finally come back at their first topic and dropping the embarrassing one.

”Ok I was just trying to explain to your stubborn ass that there is a petition online against me and..” Jiwon pause to admired Junhoe’s face. His face had nothing to do with Junhoe’s previous expressions. He looks like Junhoe was attentive and ready to listen for the first time and for unclear reasons that made Jiwon smile. *What a roller coaster talk* he thought. At the view Junhoe’s hearts almost dropped at the floor. Few seconds passed with those two starring at each other like fools.

"June-yah ?" Said Jiwon while waving his hand to make Junhoe come back to earth.

“Yeh ? Ah sorry... what’s the problem with this petition?” Responded a smily Junhoe this nickname will end him...

“Ah yeh the petition.. people was..”

“Keep going hyung”

“I don’t want to kill the mood” At this sentence Junhoe blushed like a hot pepper.

”It’s probably not the best time to flirt with you right ?” Junhoe nodded after Jiwon’s statement. He was totally confused... Was he flirting with Jiwon ? So the elder wasn’t disgusted by him?

“ People were asking me to kill myself” - "What a relief” Jiwon and Junhoe talked simultaneously.

”A relief” repeated Jiwon while froncing his eyebrows.

”Don’t get me wrong hyung I was talking to myself what did you said”

“People asked me to kill myself...” abruptly said Jiwon. Junhoe was taken aback by Jiwon’s words he sure killed the mood. It was clearly not the time to thought about luscious things.. After a quick slap on his own chest, under Jiwon anxious gaze, he finally managed to talk “I didn’t know... it was that serious... you must be kidding hyung?”

“I wish I was, unfortunately that shit get 147000 signature last time I checked.” “How people can be that heartless... moreover for something that doesn’t even involved them"

“ I don’t really know if you find the answer tell me" Jiwon tentatives to lighten the mood didn’t work Junhoe was at the verge to cry.

“hey don’t watch me like this I’m fine..”

”Sorry so this is why you want to canceled your venue, you don’t feel confident enough?”

”Ahah no it’s just that with our secret performance not being a secret anymore performing with me is really dangerous Junhoe”

”Why?”

”The scandal really affect my career.. I have to go on hiatus and tomorrow’s festival will be my first public appearance in months.”

“You must be really stressed..”

”I am... but more importantly since the news about my apparence break, the agency tried to hire more securities, as far as they can but your college is huge and we only get 3 days to be ready. They discuss about canceling everything...”

”I feel really dumb right now the issues is more bigger than what I thought if your security is not guaranteed we should probably...I mean... you know...”

”Frankly i don’t know, I’m tired Junhoe, I spent those past months hiding myself and I’m really tired of it... but putting us in danger, despite how much I miss being on stage, is wrong. That’s why I want to see you and discuss about it first.”

“So this is what it was all about” junhoe was more and more dumbfounded and disappointed in himself he thrown the blame on Jiwon so quickly without checking.

“Yes so please next time don’t misunderstand me. This festival is as important to you as it is to me if it’s not more” Junhoe may have felt how Jiwon was hurt by his action. Despite the older acting like everything was okay he didn’t feel at ease. He didn’t know what to do at first, he felt so ashamed by his dumb ass that he didn’t move or talk.

”Also Junhoe I’m sorry for doubting you earlier I accused you before knowing anything... it’s kinda hard to find trustworthy people when I’m me so please forgive me.” Junhoe was moved by Jiwon words.. he was curious about how someone that kind can be this hate. He sure is not perfect but he is truly the kindest man junhoe encountered. Junhoe collect himself and slowly moved by Jiwon’s side, watched him in the eyes before he whispered his apologize in his ears “I feel so dumb now, I’m also really really sorry hyung”.

Then without additional words he hugged the elder. This hug was meaningful to both of them. Junhoe was slowly growing up and becoming an adult while Jiwon was slowly dropping Bobby’s carapace to be his true self. At that time the matter of tomorrow performance was still unresolved but they could not care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I was just starving for another JunBob au and the little voice in my head told me to write one so I gave it a try. Please notice that I never ever wrote a fan fic and I never wrote something that long in English so please have mercy on me. After some advice that gave me some confidence I just thought about posting it. It’s also the best way to know if people will like it so here we are. Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think about it, all the comments will be appreciate.


End file.
